Um Show de Irmão
by Nieryka
Summary: [Wincest Slash] Sam descobre que Dean tem um lado artístico e alguns segredos sobre seus sentimentos são revelados!
1. Chapter 1

Beeem, aqui está minha primeira experiência Wincest. Eu ainda não sei se vou conseguir pegar o ritmo, apesar de ter milhares de idéias rodopiando na cabeça, então achei que uma boa maneira de saber se não está muito ruim era postar aqui para a opinião de quem mais entende: fãs de Wincest e Supernatural em geral, claro. Espero que gostem e principalmente que comentem, para eu poder melhorar. ''''''

Oh...e o crédito pelo tema vai para minha querida amiga Barbara, responsável pela descrição da performance de Dean no fim da fic e também pela maravilhosa sugestão da música. Thank you Girl!!

**Um Show De Irmão**

Sam estava no banho quando ouviu a voz de Dean soar do lado de fora.

- Hei, Saaaaam!! Já estou indo!!

- Quê?? - veio a resposta abafada de dentro do banheiro, e logo em seguida a cabeça do mais novo dos irmãos Winchester apareceu na porta, o cabelo gotejando. - Vai aonde??

Dean não podia acreditar que o irmão esquecera...de novo.

- Aw, qual é, Sammy. Lembra do que eu disse sobre aquela ruiva ter me dado bola na lanchonete, hoje cedo?

Sam saiu do banheiro terminando de enrolar a toalha ao redor da cintura, alguns filetes de água ainda escorrendo pelo peito largo.

- Como se fosse fácil acompanhar a contagem de todas as suas conquistas...

- Bem, tanto faz. - Dean colocou a jaqueta, ajeitou a gola virada para cima e sorriu para o irmão. – Não me espere acordado, irmãozinho.

- Claro...

- Algum problema, Sam? – perguntou Dean, franzindo as sobrancelhas. O irmão parecia ainda mais aborrecido do que de costume.

_Exceto pelo fato de que você vai me deixar sozinho a noite toda pra se encontrar com uma ruiva qualquer, que com certeza não está a fim de conversar sobre política ou o preço da soja, não. Nenhum problema!! _Pensou Sam, enfurecido. Em voz alta, no entanto, disse:

- Não, claro que não. – foi até a cama e pegou uma camiseta da mochila apertando o tecido com um pouco mais de força que o necessário. – Vá em frente. Eu vou ficar aqui e...- olhou para a TV velha em cima da cômoda. - Ver algum programa legal na TV...

- Ok. – Dean hesitou um instante antes de alcançar a porta, mas Sam tinha se virado e jogado a toalha num canto da cama para terminar de se vestir, então não viu o olhar penetrante que o irmão mais velho lhe lançou nem o viu baixar a cabeça e suspirar quando finalmente saiu.

Sam respirou fundo e foi até a janela.

Sam sempre dizia a si mesmo que já devia estar acostumado com aquilo, que aquelas escapadas do irmão eram parte do que ele era e nunca iam mudar, mas...ele simplesmente não conseguia. Não com aquele sentimento crescendo dentro dele dia após dia, um sentimento que ele achava que tinha enterrado para sempre quando fora para Stanford, mas agora voltara com toda força, como as águas de uma represa cujas paredes subitamente estouram.

Ele amava o irmão, mas de um jeito que não era exatamente um amor "de irmão"; então, cada vez que Dean flertava com uma garota nas diversas lanchonetes e bares em que passavam, algo dentro de Sam se retorcia, gritava de desespero, mesmo que por fora ele risse ou fingisse indiferença. O que Dean diria se soubesse que, quando Sam ficava emburrado pelos flertes dele não era por achar que isso atrapalhava o trabalho que estivessem fazendo, mas porque a vontade dele era agarrar o rosto do irmão e dizer na cara dele que a única pessoa que ele devia querer, desejar, era Sam?

_Ele teria um ataque. Não...ele me daria um soco e depois teria um ataque...e provavelmente me odiaria pelo resto da vida, e isso eu não poderia suportar. _

Sam olhou com desânimo para a TV e subitamente tomou uma decisão. Não ia ficar ali a noite inteira esperando que ele voltasse, como das outras vezes. Mesmo que isso lhe cortasse o coração ia seguir Dean. Tanto melhor que doesse, pensou, trocando a bermuda por um par de jeans e vestindo o casaco; talvez assim algo dentro dele se quebrasse irremediavelmente e aquele amor...aquele amor finalmente sucumbisse.

Decidido, mas sem outro meio de transporte além dos próprios pés, Sam foi até a recepção do motel e perguntou para o dono onde era o ponto dos ônibus que iam para o centro da cidade e quais os melhores lugares para se levar uma garota...quando não se tem muito dinheiro para gastar, claro. Os dois irmãos tinham acabado de sair de um caso especialmente dispendioso que envolvera uniformes e outras despesas e Dean parecia sem sorte na sinuca nesses últimos dois dias, de modo que eles estavam dando um tempo maior naquele lugar para ver se a sorte voltava...e enquanto isso Dean resolvera se divertir de outras maneiras, como sempre.

O ônibus deixou o jovem Winchester no centro da cidade e Sam começou sua peregrinação. Passou pelas lanchonetes locais lançando olhares compridos para dentro das janelas envidraçadas, entrou em pequenas boates e pairou como uma alma penada entre as mesas apertadas...foi até mesmo à um mini drive-in quase fora da cidade...mas nem sinal de Dean e a ruiva da vez.

_Onde diabos eles se meteram? Não é possível que já tenham se enfiado num motel!! _Sam mordeu os lábios. Não era uma idéia tão absurda, conhecendo bem o Sr. Dean Winchester Testosterona Transbordante. Ergueu o queixo em desafio à esse pensamento._ Ok. Que seja! Eu vou achá-lo nem que tenha que espiar em todas as fechaduras de todos os motéis dessa cidade._

Algo chamou sua atenção enquanto andava por uma ruazinha estreita, seguindo essa linha de pensamento, e ele arregalou os olhos. O Impala! Estacionado logo ali em uma travessa daquela ruazinha!

Isso significava que Dean estava por perto, então Sam deu a volta e se deparou com uma porta onde piscava uma tabuleta em néon vermelho que dizia "RedChest" bem em cima.

Um segurança enorme montava guarda na porta e olhou Sam de cima a baixo quando ele se aproximou, hesitante.

- Posso ajudar em algo, garoto? – disse ele, estreitando o olhar. Sam engoliu em seco, mas se havia alguma possibilidade de Dean estar ali dentro ele ia entrar, sim senhor.

- Ahn...bem, eu...quanto é para entrar...?

O homem esboçou um rascunho de sorriso e balançou a cabeça como se soubesse de alguma coisa muito divertida que Sam nem fazia idéia do que era.

- Já sei – disse o homem encarando Sam com divertimento. – Primeira vez, não é?

- Hein? Sim, mas...

- É só mostrar a identidade, rapaz...e eu vou saber se for falsa, acredite. – completou o homem de maneira ameaçadora. Sam tirou a carteira e entregou a identidade (a verdadeira) para o segurança. Ele a olhou por quase um minuto inteiro e então a devolveu. – Eu podia jurar que você não passava dos dezoito, garoto. – disse e abriu a porta para deixar Sam passar. – Bom divertimento.

Sam agradeceu timidamente e entrou rápido na boate que, ele reparou, era relativamente grande, com várias mesas, uma pista de dança mais atrás e um palco. Ele também reparou que havia muitos homens ali...na verdade SÓ havia homens ali. Sam se deu conta então de que acabara de entrar numa boate gay!!

_Oh Meu Deus!! _Pensou Sam em agonia, olhando em volta, atordoado._ Será que eu errei de prédio? Não...só pode ser esse, e não tem nenhum motel por perto, então...Oh Deus...será que Dean não saiu com uma ruiva e sim com um...um...ruivo??? _Essa idéia surpreendeu Sam ao extremo._ Dean...gay?? Será que todos aqueles flertes eram só fachada, então??_

- Oi, gracinha. Sozinho? – perguntou um homem ao lado de Sam, todo sorrisos. – Vamos lá, eu te pago uma bebida.

- Quê?? Oh...não, não...eu estou...procurando uma pessoa, obrigado. – disse Sam, já deslizando para longe. – Mas mesmo assim...ah...obrigado!

_Ok. Sem pânico. Eu só preciso procurar. Se Dean estiver aqui...bem, ele vai ter que me dar uma ou duas explicações!! Pra começar...por que diabos nunca me contou??_

Sam então pôs mãos à obra. A música estava alta mas Sam pegava fragmentos de conversa e vez por outra recebia um convite para um drink ou algo mais; e esse algo mais o fazia gaguejar e seu rosto ficava parecendo um pimentão. Quando ele já estava desistindo, afinal Dean não estava em lugar nenhum por ali, a música cessou de repente e um apresentador subiu ao palco.

- Muito bem, cavalheiros! Sei como estavam esperando por esse momento, então recebam nosso mais novo astro para sua segunda performance na casa!! Ele é o cowboy com que todos nós sonhamos!! E aqui está ele!!

Por um acaso do destino, quando estava se dirigindo para a saída, Sam olhou de relance para o palco, apenas com um leve interesse, claro...e seus olhos quase rolaram para fora das órbitas.

_OH-MEU-DEUS!!!!DEAN???_

Sob aplausos retumbantes o irmão de Samuel Winchester, filho mais velho de Mary e John Winchester, entrou no palco...com uma roupa de cowboy completinha...incluindo as esporas e ohmeudeus uma corda com laço, que ele girava acima da cabeça até com bastante habilidade, Sam reparou, em meio a bomba atômica que acabara de destruir seu cérebro.

Ele tinha que se sentar ou acabaria caindo. Recuou alguns passos e achou uma cadeira. Levou uns três segundos, no entanto, para Sam perceber que a cadeira em questão já se encontrava ocupada. Deu um pulo.

- Oh...me desculpe!!

- Imagina, querido. Foi um prazer.

Um tomate travestido de Sam Winchester tratou de sair dali rapidinho.

- Ele é mesmo um gato, não?? – comentou um rapaz de olhos brilhantes, batendo palmas no ritmo da música country que enchera o salão. – Bem que eu queria que ele me laçasse!!

Com muita dificuldade Sam se conteve. Não ficaria bem estrangular um estranho assim, no meio de uma boate, com seu próprio irmão dançando e requebrando no palco ali perto. Com um resmungo e um olhar assassino o irmão do novo astro da noite se afastou para um canto escuro ao lado do bar.

Então Dean não estava saindo com ruivas ou loiras por ali. Não, ele estava trabalhando como striper numa boate gay...Olhando para o palco, para Dean, que já tinha jogado o laço para o lado, se livrado do chapéu, colete e a camisa...vendo-o deslizar o cinto pelo cós da calça e em seguida desabotoar a braguilha lentamente enquanto movia o corpo de um jeito provocante que Sam JAMAIS sonhou que um dia veria...ele achou que não era tão ruim assim. Na verdade Sam estava perdendo a sensação de choque com a mesma velocidade com que Dean estava perdendo a roupa. E como o irmão era BOM nisso!!

_Bem... _– pensou Sam, relaxando um pouco mais e sentando num banco do bar (um banco vazio dessa vez, ele procurou se certificar) - _a modéstia nunca foi um dos defeitos...er...qualidades dele, mesmo._

Com assombrosa rapidez o show estava chegando ao fim, e Sam percebeu que aquele striptease ia até o fim MESMO. Dean estava quase tirando a última peça (uma sunga mínima, preta) quando Sam percebeu que aquilo era demais pra ele. Não queria na realidade ver o irmão assim exposto e tomou consciência, em meio ao maravilhamento de ver Dean daquela maneira sexy, que um monte de outros caras estranhos também estavam olhando e se excitando com a visão do corpo de seu irmão. Do irmão que ele amava mais que tudo nesse mundo. O ciúmes se transformou num bolo amargo em seu estômago.

Sam se levantou e saiu da boate feito uma bala. Correu até o ponto de ônibus que o levaria de volta para o motel e se deixou cair no banco, sem fôlego, os pensamentos turbilhonando na cabeça.

Dois minutos depois estava dentro do ônibus e após mais uns quinze minutos entrava no quarto do motel. Despiu as roupas rapidamente e se enfiou na cama, ofegando. Após uns cinco minutos ouviu o motor do Impala e virou para o lado da parede, cobrindo-se inteiro com os lençóis.

Dean abriu a porta devagar e entrou sem fazer barulho; pelo menos até tropeçar no tênis que Sam deixara no meio do quarto. Praguejou baixinho e Sam o ouviu chutar o obstáculo para longe. Ele acendeu a luz do banheiro e fechou a porta atrás de si, então veio de lá o ruído do chuveiro.

Sam mordeu os lábios. Podia ver claramente em sua mente aquela imagem. Dean tomando banho a poucos metros dele, logo após ter feito um show de striptease...um show maravilhoso, Sam não podia negar...mas que Sam teria preferido que fosse só para ele. Suspirou. Imaginou que ia ser bem difícil dormir agora, mas o cansaço o abateu bem no meio desse pensamento e antes mesmo de Dean sair do banheiro ele já estava ferrado no sono.

Com cuidado para não acordar o irmão Dean se aproximou da cama dele e se inclinou, para se certificar de que estava tudo bem. Sam não sabia, mas Dean fazia aquilo toda noite após ter certeza de que o irmão mais novo estava dormindo. Ele se inclinava para ver se a respiração dele era regular, se não havia sinais de pesadelo contorcendo o rosto de menino do seu Sammy. Então ele afastava carinhosamente o cabelo da testa do irmão e pousava os lábios nos dele tão suavemente que era menos que um sopro, o fantasma de um toque. Após isso ele ia para sua própria cama, finalmente caindo no sono. Naquela noite, ou melhor, madrugada, não fora exceção... a única diferença foi que seu sorriso ao se deitar estava mais luminoso do que jamais fora.

Na manhã seguinte durante o café da manhã Sam estava mais quieto que o usual, mas apenas porque não parava de lembrar do que acontecera em cima daquele palco no "RedChest". Vez por outra, em meio a um gole de café ou uma garfada na torta de maçã ele erguia os olhos para Dean, imaginando...e quando Dean olhava de volta Sam rapidamente desviava o olhar. Estava aos poucos arquitetando um plano ousado, mas que valeria a pena. Em contrapartida Dean parecia radiante; seu sorriso estava especialmente iluminado e ele também parecia ter seus próprios pensamentos divertidos, porque de minuto em minuto olhava para o irmão (quando este não estava olhando, claro) e ria consigo mesmo, mordendo os lábios de uma forma marota.

- E então...? Como foi o "encontro"?

- Perfeito, Sammy...melhor do que eu imaginava. – Dean piscou e Sam não conseguiu esconder o rubor que se espalhou por seu rosto.

_Oh boy...agora não!!_

Pigarreando para disfarçar o constrangimento Sam pegou o jornal ao lado e o ergueu na frente do rosto. Fez isso não só porque ainda sentia o rosto queimar mas porque Dean ainda o olhava fixamente.

- Alguma coisa no jornal? – perguntou Dean, voltando a atenção á sua própria torta de maçã com creme.

Sam respirou aliviado.

- Nada nas notícias locais, mas tem uma nota a respeito de desaparecimentos estranhos na cidade vizinha, Taylor.

- Parece comum, mas nunca se sabe, certo? - Dean fez sinal para a garçonete e Sam notou que não era a ruiva dessa vez, mas uma morena. – Vai querer mais alguma coisa, Sammy?

- É Sam e não, não quero. – Dean deu de ombros, mas Sam ainda estava curioso. – Ei, Dean...não estou vendo a garota ruiva hoje.

- Ah, Nataly está de folga hoje. Certo, Becca? – disse Dean, parte para Sam e parte para a morena que viera lhes trazer a conta. Ela assentiu, sorrindo, e piscou para o mais velho dos irmãos antes de se afastar com o dinheiro. Dean voltou-se para o irmão sorrindo de lado. – Sabe como é...foi uma noite e tanto.

Sam ergueu as sobrancelhas. Teve que se conter para não perguntar se por acaso a ruiva tinha assistido o show dele também...isso se ela estivesse escondendo algo por baixo do uniforme de garçonete, para poder entrar numa boate gay!!

- E com quem você vai sair essa noite, SexMachine? – perguntou Sam enquanto eles caminhavam de volta para o motel, lado a lado. – Com a ruiva...oh, desculpe...com Nataly, de novo?

- Nah – Dean sacudiu a cabeça com veemência e chutou uma pedrinha no caminho. – Uma noite é o meu limite, você sabe. Não, essa noite eu vou sair e achar uma boa mesa de pôquer...estou me sentindo com sorte hoje, Sammy, então é muito provável que eu volte com uma bolada. Então nós vamos poder sair da cidade amanhã, que tal?

Sam entrou em pânico.

Como assim, pôquer?? Sair da cidade?? O cérebro de Sam começou a funcionar a todo vapor. Concluiu, então, que aquela seria a última noite de Dean no "RedChest"...e que ele receberia o pagamento pelos shows, por isso a desculpa do pôquer! E eles sairiam da cidade...o que significava que Adeus show de striptease com Dean Winchester!!

Sam mal ouviu quando o irmão mais velho anunciou que ia levar o carro para abastecer. Quando percebeu que estava sozinho correu para a mochila e pegou a câmera digital. Ela não servia só para procurar espíritos, afinal de contas, e essa noite iria servir para um propósito tão nobre quanto...pelo menos para Sam.

Mais tarde, já de noite, Sam observou enquanto o irmão se preparava para sua "ida ao pôquer".

Estava sentado tranqüilamente na cama, fingindo assistir um filme qualquer na TV, só esperando que Dean finalmente saísse para poder colocar seu plano em ação.

O problema era que Dean estava demorando uma eternidade para se aprontar dessa vez!!

- Ei, Sam...viu aquela minha camiseta cinz...

- Do lado do travesseiro.

- Oh...e meu celular...droga, eu nunca sei onde...

- Bolso da jaqueta, em cima da cadeira.

- Estamos afiados hoje, hein?

- Não enche.

- Ok. Tudo pronto. Não me espere acordado, certo? Isso pode demor...

- Certo, tudo bem. Tchau, Dean.

- Wow, calma. Parece até que você quer me ver pelas costas...o que foi? – Dean lançou ao irmão um olhar malicioso que fez Sam gelar por um instante. – Arranjou um encontro e não quer que eu saiba, é? Ela vem até aqui e você quer seu irmão mais velho bem longe, é isso?

_Obrigado, Senhor, pela mente impura do meu irmão só conseguir conceber "esse" tipo de besteira._

- E então?

- Dean, você não disse que tem que ir e conseguir dinheiro pra gente sair da cidade e tal? Se você tem que ir, vá logo, ok?

- Eu já vou, já vou. Mas você tem certeza de que está tudo bem? Você parece meio...

- Dean, quer sair de uma vez??

- Ok, estou indo. – Dean foi para a porta e a abriu lentamente, olhando para Sam. – Viu? Estou abrindo a porta, saindo, estou meio pra fora agora...

- DEAN!!!

- OK!! Saindo!! Jesus...que humor!!

Assim que ouviu Dean arrancar com o Impala Sam correu para a janela e em seguida para a mochila. Enfiou a câmera no bolso do casaco, esperou uns dez minutos e saiu.

O "RedChest" estava lotado. Sam teve que esperar pelo menos dois shows até que Dean finalmente aparecesse. Pelo jeito, pensou, com uma pontada afiada de ciúmes, seu irmão era a atração principal.

Então, após a espera angustiante que quase acabou com suas unhas, finalmente Dean apareceu...e Sam quase desmaiou. Seu irmão trajava um uniforme da Marinha, casaco, quepe...e estava levando o público à loucura!

Sam teve que se lembrar de duas coisas naquele momento: 1. Como respirar de novo e 2. Tinha que ligar a câmera, diabos!!

Com alguma dificuldade Sam focalizou o palco de forma satisfatória e, disfarçando ao máximo para não ser descoberto, tratou de acompanhar o show.

Sam não achava possível que Dean conseguisse ser mais sexy do que tinha se mostrado no show anterior, mas essa opinião caiu por terra rapidamente ao vê-lo daquela vez. Ele estava mais provocante, mais deliberado nos gestos e olhares...por uma ou duas vezes Sam quase entrou em pânico porque parecia que Dean estava olhando diretamente em seus olhos...mas com certeza não passava de uma impressão errada...ou de esperança demais.

Também dessa vez Sam resolveu não ficar até o fim do show. Havia coisas que ele preferia imaginar a ver... a não ser que ele pudesse ver particularmente...á dois...; mas como era uma possibilidade das mais impossíveis de acontecer (_Hello!! Irmãos não fazem striptease particular um para o outro! Não importa o quanto minha mente perversa quer que aconteça..._) Sam desligou a câmera e foi saindo discretamente. Quando estava quase na porta sentiu uma mão pesar em seu ombro. Deu de cara com o segurança ao se virar. Engoliu em seco.

- Por aqui, por favor. – indicou o homem que o deixara entrar daquelas duas vezes, sério.

Como já imaginava o que seria, o jovem Winchester apenas suspirou e acompanhou o homem até os fundos da boate.

Quase duas horas depois Sam girou a chave na porta e entrou no quarto. Nem notou que as luzes estavam acesas...estava desanimado demais para isso.

Nos fundos da boate o segurança lhe mandara entregar a câmera e lhe dera um sermão a respeito da privacidade dos dançarinos e blá blá blá, mas a única coisa que Sam fez foi ficar olhando angustiado enquanto o homem apagava toda a gravação do show de Dean. Em seguida fora liberado, mas ficara vagando por um tempo até finalmente voltar para o motel.

- Ei! Onde diabos você estava, Sammy?? – Dean praticamente pulou da cadeira na direção do irmão. Sam apenas o olhou de relance enquanto entrava, de cabeça baixa. – Eu já estava quase ligando para 911.

- Eu estava só...andando...por aí...

- Claro, é o tipo de coisa que se faz á essas horas da madrugada, Sam...

- Já disse! Estava só andando por aí...fui tomar um ar, isso é crime??

Dean franziu a testa diante do tom amargo do irmão e ficou apenas observando-o se sentar na beirada da cama. Ele parecia muito, muito triste, então Dean decidiu que não ia mais provocá-lo como tencionara...só uma última vez.

- Ok, ok. Então você foi andar...

- É isso mesmo. – Sam não queria nem mesmo olhar para o irmão. Só queria que ele o deixasse em paz, assim ele poderia tirar a câmera do bolso sem ter que dar explicações do motivo dela estar ali, guardá-la e dormir...ou tentar dormir; ergueu a cabeça e viu, entretanto, que Dean ainda estava ali olhando pra ele com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Sam jurou que se Dean fizesse mais alguma de suas brincadeiras a respeito de encontros secretos ele ia partir para a ignorância! – Quê??

Dean ergueu as mãos, na defensiva.

- Whoa, nada. – o sorriso aumentou. – Só queria fazer uma pergunta...- e como Sam já parecia ter sua própria opinião sobre o que ele ia perguntar e estava com um olhar assassino no rosto tratou de completar rapidinho. – Só queria sua opinião, é só isso!

- Hun? Minha opinião sobre o que?

- Queria saber se você gostou do show, Sammy, só isso.

- Show?? Que show?? Não sei do que você está...

Dean balançou a cabeça e chegou perto do irmão, rindo.

- Do show...ou melhor...dos dois shows no "RedChest", Sammy. Sabe como é...a opinião da família é importante para um artista, então...

Sam se levantou de repente, olhos arregalados, então corou violentamente.

- Espere aí!! – quase gritou, em pânico, enquanto Dean o encarava tentando não rir. – Você quer dizer que sabia esse tempo todo que eu...? Oh Meu Deus...mas eu pensei que...

- Pensou que tinha passado despercebido? Qual é, Sam...um cara com o seu tamanho...- olhou o irmão de cima a baixo com uma expressão nada inocente - fica meio difícil.

Se a terra tivesse se aberto para engoli-lo naquele momento Sam Winchester teria achado uma benção. Como diabos ele ia explicar o que estava fazendo numa boate gay assistindo o irmão fazer striptease??

- Dean, eu...- começou, gaguejando, sem conseguir olhar nos olhos de Dean.

- Ei, Sam...- Dean se aproximou mais e pousou a mão no ombro do irmão, sacudindo de leve. – Eu gostei de te ver lá. – Sam ergueu a cabeça, surpreso. – De primeiro, quando percebi que você tinha me achado eu pensei: Oh, merda...como EU vou explicar para o meu irmão mais novo o que estou fazendo aqui...mas então, depois de ver que o choque estampado na sua cara tinha passado, você não pareceu exatamente desgostoso com a idéia e...

- Dean, por favor...eu não quero falar sobre isso, eu...- uma nova onda de rubor queimava-lhe o rosto, bem como a vergonha agora.

- Quer me deixar terminar, pelo amor de Deus? – com a outra mão Dean segurou o queixo do irmão, forçando Sam a encará-lo. Sam mordeu os lábios. – Bem, como eu ia dizendo...Sam...Sammy...eu gostei de ver você ali...gostei de saber que você parecia estar gostando do que via...e isso é verdade, não?

Estremecendo Sam balançou a cabeça e murmurou fracamente:

- Sim.

Dean assentiu e soltou o queixo do irmão. A mão que estava em seu ombro ergueu-se para afagar os cabelos escuros e macios de Sam.

- No dia seguinte eu fiquei esperando você dizer alguma coisa, me cobrar explicações...mas você não disse nada. – Dean continuou, suavemente, encarando o irmão com delicadeza...não queria assustá-lo nem fazê-lo se sentir mais culpado do que ele já parecia estar se sentindo. Não era assim que Dean queria que as coisas corressem. – Pelo jeito que você estava se comportando antes de eu sair imaginei que ia aparecer lá novamente...e você foi. Sam...eu fiz aquele show pra você.

Sam encarou o irmão, surpreso, olhos enormes e molhados. Ele tinha ouvido aquilo mesmo??

- Você o quê?

Dean encarou o irmão firmemente, o verde de seus olhos cintilando. Sam estremeceu sob aquele olhar.

- Você me ouviu. Eu fiz aquele show pra você...- ele meneou a cabeça, pensando melhor e completou. – Na verdade, em todos os shows, era em você que eu pensava. Pra mim, Sammy...era você ali na platéia, não aqueles sujeitos. Era pra você que eu tirava a roupa, Sam...

Por um segundo Sam sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem e teria caído no chão se Dean não o tivesse enlaçado pela cintura bem na hora. Com delicadeza o irmão mais velho o conduziu para a cama, para que se sentasse, e se inclinou para ele, sussurrando em seu ouvido de uma maneira que enviou arrepios pelo corpo inteiro de Sam.

- Você ainda não me respondeu, Sam.

- O...o quê...?

Dean ergueu o rosto do irmão com ambas as mãos, encarando-o.

- Se gostou do show.

As mãos de Sam subiram lentamente pelos lados do corpo de Dean quase sem tocá-lo e pousaram sobre as dele, que estavam em seu rosto. Sam as segurou e puxou Dean para mais perto até seus lábios se encostarem. Então respondeu:

- Podia ter sido melhor...

Dean ergueu as sobrancelhas surpreso e já ia dizer algo quando os lábios de Sam engolfaram os seus e qualquer coisa que ele tinha tencionado dizer virou apenas um gemido de prazer quando sentiu a textura macia e quente da boca do irmão contra a dele.

Nenhum dos dois precisava de explicações, justificativas...sabiam que aquilo mais dia menos dia teria que acontecer pois cada um estava consciente de seu amor e, finalmente, agora sabiam que esse amor era correspondido. Mas ainda assim certas coisas eram boas de se ouvir.

- Há quanto tempo, Sammy? – indagou Dean, afastando-se um pouco para olhar seu irmão, saborear aquela imagem.

Sam riu consigo mesmo. Como poderia responder aquela pergunta?? Desde que se conhecia por gente amava Dean.

- Há muito tempo. – respondeu, na falta de algo mais definido. Passou a ponta dos dedos delicadamente sobre os lábios provocantes do irmão. – E você, Dean?

- Sempre estive esperando por você, Sammy. Sempre.

Dean avançou e subiu de joelhos na cama, com Sam sentado, as pernas entre as pernas do irmão mais velho que, graças a posição, estava em vantagem na altura naquele momento. As mãos de ambos começaram a subir e descer, explorando, descobrindo; Sam se reclinou na cama, Dean por cima, então algo duro bateu ao lado de seu corpo e ele se lembrou: a câmera ainda estava em seu bolso. (Nota da autora: tenho certeza que ninguém imaginou besteira, né...--''')

- Dean...espere um minuto...

- Hun? – Dean parou com a animada exploração que estava fazendo por baixo da camisa de Sam e o olhou sem entender. – O que foi?

- Isso...- Sam se afastou um pouco e retirou a câmera do bolso, voltando a enrubescer. Dean o encarou nitidamente querendo explicações. – Eu...eu a levei para a boate...queria gravar seu último show para ter uma recordação...

- Ow...- Dean encostou a testa contra o peito de Sam e riu. – Apenas me prometa que não vai gravar isso no laptop, Sam...se alguém descobrir...

- Não...- a voz de Sam ainda continha uma nota de tristeza ao pensar naquilo. – Antes que eu conseguisse sair o segurança me descobriu...ele apagou tudo, Dean...era minha única recordação de você fazendo o show e agora...

Dean estudou o rosto do irmão por um tempo e se levantou. Pegou a câmera das mãos de Sam e a guardou na mochila enquanto o irmão o observava sem entender nada.

- Única recordação dos shows, hein?

- É, Dean...era minha única chance de ter você...ahm...você sabe...fantasias e tal...

Dean olhou para o irmão com uma expressão estranha e mordeu o lábio inferior com malícia. Pegou a cadeira perto da porta, colocou-a no meio do quarto e deu tapinhas no assento olhando para Sam.

- Vem cá, Sam...já que você achou que meus shows podiam ter sido melhores eu vou te dar uma performance particular. – ele sacudiu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente. – Você nem vai sentir falta do que estava gravado, eu prometo.

- Sério?? Quer dizer...- Sam pigarreou, vermelho, e foi para a cadeira olhando desconfiadamente para o irmão.

- Bem, nós não temos exatamente fantasias, então...OH...a não ser que você queira que eu pegue algum dos disfarces no carro! Tem aquele de policial e o de padre pode mesmo ser interessante, você sabe...

- NÃO! Deus, não, quero dizer...ah...assim está ótimo. – Sam sacudiu a cabeça, rindo. – Quero que você seja você mesmo...é tudo o que eu sempre quis...sem fantasias...só você, Dean...

- Isso é muito romântico, Sammy...

- Deeean!

Rindo Dean ligou o discman de Sam nas pequenas caixas acústicas que o acompanhavam e colocou um cd pra tocar. Sam sentiu um calafrio; se de repente começasse a ouvir Metallica ou Motorhead naquele momento, ia ser difícil conseguir manter o clima, em sua opinião...

Mas não foi exatamente Metallica o som que encheu o quarto, e Sam demorou alguns segundos para perceber o que era.

- George Michael?

Dean voltou-se para o irmão e piscou.

- Presente do pessoal da boate. – explicou ele diante da cara surpresa do irmão – Não é bem o meu estilo, você sabe...mas agora vai ter muita utilidade...muita mesmo...

Dean foi até Sam e parou em frente do irmão, de pé entre as pernas dele, olhando em seus olhos enquanto abria lentamente a jaqueta. Deixou-a escorregar pelos ombros devagar.

_that´s all I wanted_

_something special, something sacred - _

_in your eyes_

_for just one moment_

_to be bold and naked_

_at your side_

_sometimes I think that you´ll never_

_understand me_

_maybe this time is forever..._

_say it can be_

Próximos como estavam Sam podia sentir o calor que se irradiava do corpo de Dean em ondas. Os olhos dele estavam escuros de desejo quando virou de costas para Sam e afastou-se alguns passos. Olhou para Sam por sobre os ombros, deixando a jaqueta escorregar mais enquanto começava a mover o corpo em sincronia com a música, requebrando devagar ao deixá-la finalmente cair ao chão.

Sam engoliu em seco.

_that´s all you wanted_

_something special, someone sacred - _

_in your life_

_just for one moment_

_to be warm and naked_

_at my side_

_sometimes I think that you´ll never_

_understand me_

_but something tells me together_

_we´d be happy_

Virando-se novamente de frente para o irmão Dean avançou, contornando a cadeira. Ainda dançando num ritmo lento, hipnótico, foi para trás dele escorregando as mãos por seus ombros, o peito colando-se ás costas do irmão. Uma das mãos foi passando suavemente pelo peito largo de Sam, descende pelo abdome até que pairou acima daquela parte secreta entre suas pernas, mas sem tocá-la, provocando no mais jovem dos irmãos um arrepio quase doloroso ao longo de sua espinha que o deixou suando frio. A outra mão de Dean pousou no rosto de Sam virando-o devagar para olhar para ele. Dean roçou seus lábios contra os dele num quase beijo e quando Sam se moveu para beijá-lo ele simplesmente se ergueu e se afastou. Dean sorriu ao ouvir o rugido frustrado do irmão enquanto voltava pra frente dele.

Uma vez de volta a posição original e ainda movendo-se, dançando para Sam, Dean começou a erguer a camiseta revelando lenta e deliberadamente o abdome liso e firme, o peito bem feito, ao mesmo tempo em que ia ondulando os quadris e descendo quase até ficar frente a frente com o irmão. Sam respirava aos arrancos, suando e sentindo seu coração bater rápido e forte no peito; assim que a camiseta passou pela cabeça do irmão ele viu o pingente do colar cair de volta e bater contra o peito firme de Dean de uma maneira estranhamente sensual que fez seus olhos se embotarem de pura excitação.

_(baby)_

_i will be your father figure_

_(oh baby)_

_put your tiny hand in mine_

_(I´d love to)_

_I will be your preacher teacher_

_(be your daddy)_

_anything you have in mind_

_(It would make me)_

_I will be your father figure_

_(very happy)_

_I have had enough of crime_

_(please let me)_

_I will be the one who loves you - _

_until the end of time_

Com a camiseta nas mãos Dean se levantou, os olhos fixos em Sam ao inclinar-se e passá-la por trás do pescoço do irmão para então puxá-lo para ele. O rosto de Sam agora estava praticamente colado ao abdome firme de Dean e Sam podia sentir o perfume que emanava da pele quente do irmão mais velho. Erguendo uma das pernas Dean apoiou o pé na cadeira bem entre as pernas do irmão e o olhar que lançou ao rapaz não demorou para ser entendido. Passando a língua pelos lábios Sam, olhos fixos nos de Dean, começou a retirar-lhe o sapato e a meia, repetindo logo em seguida com o outro pé. Dean murmurou um quente e rouco "Obrigado, Sammy" e foi se afastando, de frente, deixando a camiseta ainda pendendo ao redor do pescoço de Sam.

_that´s all I wanted_

_but sometimes love can be mistaken_

_for a crime_

_that´s all I wanted_

_just to see my baby´s_

_blue eyed shine_

_this time I think that my lover_

_understand me_

_if we have faith in each other_

_then we can be_

_strong_

Nem em todos os sonhos mais loucos Sam tinha concebido aquilo. Claro que ele sabia que Dean era sensual...ele transpirava sensualidade! Mas nada tinha preparado Sam para a realidade nua (!!) e crua ali a sua frente, incrementada por todos aqueles anos de desejo reprimido que agora estavam contribuindo, junto com seu irmão, para deixá-lo louco!! E lá vinha mais, porque agora Dean estava soltando o cinto animadamente, um sorriso sem vergonha estampado no rosto enquanto cantava baixinho acompanhando a letra sem tirar os olhos de Sam. Ele jogou o cinto de lado e então desceu quase até o chão, pernas abertas, passando as mãos pelas coxas como numa carícia...como se fosse Sam ali, tocando-o agora enquanto passava uma das mãos sobre o volume pronunciado entre suas pernas.

_i will be your father figure_

_put your tiny hand in mine_

_I will be your preacher teacher_

_anything you have in mind_

_I will be your father figure_

_I have had enough of crime_

_I will be the one who loves you - _

_until the end of time_

_If you are the desert_

_I´ll be the sea_

_If you ever hunger - _

_hunger for me_

_whatever you ask for_

_that´s what I´ll be..._

- Dean...

O sussurro rouco de Sam fez os olhos verdes de Dean cintilarem. Ele se levantou de repente e começou a descer o zíper da calça, abrindo a braguilha para revelar a sunga preta, os dedos agora encaixados dos lados da cintura da calça, baixando-a devagar e virando-se de costas para então descê-la de uma vez dando á Sam uma visão privilegiada de suas belas e firmes partes traseiras.

Sam o viu chutar a calça para o lado e quando menos esperava lá estava Dean novamente a sua frente, inclinando-se sobre ele, uma das mãos escorada em seu ombro enquanto a outra puxava delicadamente a camiseta em seu pescoço até deixá-la cair ao chão.

_so when you remember the ones who have lied_

_who said that they cared_

_but then laughed as you cried_

_beautiful darling_

_don´t think of me_

_because all I ever wanted_

_it´s in your eyes baby, baby_

_and love can´t lie, no..._

_(greet me whit the eyes of a child)_

_my love is always telling me so..._

_(heaven is a kiss and a smile)_

_just hold on, hold on_

_I won´t let you go, my baby_

- Sammy...- Dean sussurrou em seu ouvido, tão perto que a vibração o fez estremecer. Ele fechou os olhos por um instante, então sentiu as mãos do irmão puxarem as suas até a cintura dele, guiando-as para ajudá-lo novamente.

Sam encaixou os dedos entre o tecido e a pele dourada do irmão e Dean se ergueu, aprumando o corpo, olhando para o rosto dele. Então Sam baixou a última peça que faltava em seu show particular rindo consigo mesmo porque até pouco tempo atrás aquilo era só uma fantasia e agora...agora aquela realidade era toda sua e, assim que a baixou, não teve como não notar que outras coisas ali estavam beeem erguidas.

_I will be your father figure_

_put your tiny hand in mine_

_I will be your preacher teacher_

_anything you have in mind_

_I will be your father figure_

_I have had enough of crime_

_(so I am gonna love you)_

_until the end of time_

- E agora, Sammy? – perguntou Dean, no rosto uma expressão que era um misto de desejo e divertimento enquanto fitava Sam, entrelaçando os dedos nos cabelos longos e macios dele, puxando-os para trás para beijá-lo com ardor. – O show foi satisfatório desta vez?

- A prática leva á perfeição...- Sam mordeu delicadamente os voluptuosos lábios do irmão enquanto ambos rumavam para a cama ás cegas.

_I will be your father_

_I will be your preacher_

_I´ll be your daddy_

_I will be the one who loves you until the end of time_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

- Já colocou tudo no carro, Sammy?

- Já...não, espere...ainda não tirei minhas roupas da cômoda!

Dean riu e Sam franziu a testa.

- Quê??

- Nada...é que desde ontem...quero dizer...hoje cedo, você parece um pouquinho aéreo.

Sam enrubesceu e começou a tirar rapidamente as roupas da cômoda enquanto Dean dava uma última olhada para ver se também não esquecera nada; afinal de contas Sam não era o único ali um pouco deslumbrado com os últimos...ahn...acontecimentos.

- Uhn...Dean...

- O quê?

- Eu estive pensando...você não vai mais fazer isso, não é?

Dean o olhou sem entender.

- Fazer o quê? Você não quer mais que eu faça striptease pra você, é isso??

- NÃO! Quero dizer...SIM!! – Sam suspirou e esfregou o rosto com as mãos antes de explicar. – Eu estou dizendo que você não vai mais fazer striptease pra ninguém...além de mim.

- Não vou?

- NÃO, não vai.

- Oh.

- Eu não quero mais ninguém colocando os olhos no que é m...- Sam cortou o fim da frase de repente e calou-se.

- Hun? Desculpe, Sam, mas eu não sou o paranormal da família. Não sei ler mentes se você não completar as palavras.

Sam suspirou. Não tinha mesmo mais motivos para esconder o que sentia então...que diabos, era bom que Dean já soubesse de uma vez!

- Não quero mais ninguém colocando os olhos no que é meu...é isso.

Dean ergueu as sobrancelhas e abriu um enorme sorriso que, Sam percebeu, estava prestes a se tornar uma gargalhada então o mais novo dos irmãos revirou os olhos e continuou a enfiar as roupas na mochila apressadamente.

- Ok, Sammy...- Sam não se voltou para olhá-lo mas Dean o viu sorrir. – Vê se anda rápido com isso aí, Sam, eu vou entregar as chaves. – disse e saiu do quarto em direção á recepção. Antes de entrar, no entanto, pegou o celular e teclou um número. Após alguns segundos atenderam do outro lado. – Ei, Paul, é o Dean...ótimo, cara, mesmo. Uh-hun. Estou ligando pra dizer que já estou saindo da cidade e também pra agradecer por ontem á noite...é...deu tudo certo, obrigado por ter apagado as imagens e ter sido legal com o garoto. Ah...avise o chefe que valeu pelo convite mas eu vou pendurar a chuteira...isso...showbusiness nunca mais...eu já tenho toda a platéia que realmente me importa.

Desligando o celular Dean foi até a recepção, entregou as chaves e parou na porta um instante, olhando na direção do carro. Sam tinha acabado de colocar sua mochila no porta-mala e apoiara-se na porta, esperando por ele com um lindo sorriso nos lábios.

_Oh, sim. Agora eu finalmente tenho tudo que eu sempre quis._

FIM

Oh...ia esquecendo...a música é Father Figure!!

''''' I love George Michael!!!


	2. Explicações

Após milênios sem dar as caras, eis-me aqui!! XD

Sorry, gente. Aqui vão minhas explicações!

Para quem está esperando as continuações das minhas fics originais, tais como Começo (X-MEN), O Dia Seguinte E Além (Supernatural) entre outras, saibam que eu planejo continuar, sim. Só não sei quando vou conseguir.

Estive muito doente, e por um período bem longo; só agora estou começando a me recuperar, então peço desculpas por ter deixado as fics inacabadas. Sei como é chato, eu mesma já quis matar, estrangular autores que me deixaram na mão (jamais esquecerei Cold Comfort, uma fic de Scott/Logan MA-RA-VI-LHO-SA q a autora não terminou...) e sinceramente não pretendo fazer o mesmo com vocês! Não vou pedir mais paciência, vocês já tiveram até demais; só vou pedir que não percam as esperanças XD.

Bem, é isso. Quero agradecer a todos os reviews, não só nesta fic mas em todas que traduzi ou criei. Foi justamente por recebê-los que consegui coragem pra voltar a me manifestar. Leio todos os reviews que chegam e quem já me conhece sabe que eu tinha o hábito de responder um por um. Não fiz mais isso de uns tempos prá cá por motivos de saúde, entre outras coisas, mas cada review está arquivado não só na minha conta de e-mail como tb em pastinhas no meu PC. Quando preciso de inspiração, coragem e força, são esses reviews (aliás, VOCÊS) que me alimentam a alma. Muito obrigada.

P.S.:Estou colocando esta explicação em todas as fics inacabadas, coisa que eu esqueci de fazer quando primeiro postei na fanfic Pecado Profundo. Erro meu. Quem me tem no alerta de autores provavelmente vai receber várias notificações ao mesmo tempo, então não se apavorem, é o mesmo texto em todas!


End file.
